Collapsible display stands made of corrugated paperboard are in wide use. There are numerous different configurations available, each designed to meet a given need. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,233 discloses one type of display useful for displaying cartons as illustrated in FIG. 9 thereof. This is an easel type display in which the rear upright wall is tilted rearwardly. As a result a rear support flap is included. The base of the display forms a bottom wall for supporting the display stand and forms a product carton receiving cavity with a lower front wall and trapezoidal side walls and the rear wall. The side walls include interior panels which normally are hidden by the product on display, but when exposed can be unsightly. This package is not designed to display relative small articles, such as for use on a counter, for example, but relatively large product cartons as shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,875 illustrates and discloses another type of fold-up display container. This is similar in some respects to the display discussed above in that it too has a bottom cavity formed by front, side and rear walls, with an upstanding rear wall extending above the cavity. This display is designed for standing on a support or for hanging with hanging apertures provided. The walls are all interlocked in the display configuration. This container is designed to display printed material and is formed of plastic molded material. Front feet elevate the display to tilt it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,608 discloses an apertured display board for receiving brackets with legs extending through the apertures for supporting the brackets on the board. The brackets have tortuous leg portions which pass through the apertures to hold the brackets in place. A back support for the board is provided to form the board into a stand or eyelets provided to hang the board.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,417 and 4,480,905 disclose still other display arrangements using hooks and similar support members for displaying products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,128 discloses a still different display arrangement in which a corrugated board display structure has tabs for connecting shelf to an upright support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,536 discloses a shipping container and display stand with a separate advertising panel which is attached to the display.